


To Be Free

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Epic (2013), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small town life is nothing like big city life, especially when you’ve run away from home with your best friend and neither of you have any job experience or money... but then, Merida’s plans are always half thought out and reckless, and Rapunzel is always the one pulling them together. They’ll be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Free

She wasn't even awake when she got the text, having long sense fallen asleep, exhausted from a day over packed with chores, and a part time job. Her phone went off without her notice, a quiet beeping just barely making it into the background of her dreams. Rapunzel woke to her alarm at seven, and found herself laying in bed, half asleep, staring at the message on her phone.

**Meri - 12:45 AM**

lets run away

Merida was always coming up with insane, reckless adventures for them to do around their little town, but this was a bit much. It wasn't the first time running away had come up, of course, as they'd neared their last year in high school, Rapunzel being doing cyber school at home, and Merida at nearest private all girls school, they had talked about it, almost day dreamingly. About what they would do, and where they would go. But they had graduated now, Merida had just turned eighteen, and talk of running away had fallen into the background as they found themselves too busy with their lives.

**Punzie - 7:12 AM**

What?

She waited a few long minutes, but knew there was unlikely to be a response. So, up Rapunzel got, to get about her day.

Mornings were generally the same, she got up, unbraided, brushed and rebraided her hair, made breakfast, and coffee, and got dressed. By the time she was brushing her teeth, and picking out her clothes, she got the next message.

**Meri - 8:06 AM**

just pack your stuff & we'll go

She stared at the phone for a few long moments, listening to the sound her mother moving around in the kitchen, and trying to figure out if something had happened or not. Things were tense around the Dunbroch home, Rapunzel knew that much, what with Mr. Dunbroch being named Mayor, and his wife working on all those charities and fundraisers... but Merida hadn't complained too much recently. And they were only 18, neither had any experience outside of high school, and it had only been recently that Rapunzel had even managed to convince her mother to let her get a job. What would they even do?

**Punzie - 8:09 AM**

Merida, we can't just leave. Where would we go?

**Meri - 8:10 AM**

anywhere but here.

**Meri - 8:10 AM**

somewhere we can be free

There was something so soothing about those words. The word free had always had a particularly nice ring to it. Rapunzel's whole life had been spent mostly in this house, only leaving to take part in countless extracurriculars, and now work at the cafe down town. Even then, she was still expected to be home at very specific times, and her mother was still so protective. Mentioning college or moving out, traveling anywhere, was always cause of a fight that she always lost.

"I'll be out late tonight," Came a voice, one Rapunzel had learned some would call 'sultry', but was just 'mother's voice' to her. Tucking her phone away, Rapunzel turned to find her mother leaning against the door frame, a smile on her red lips, "I have a lot to do tonight, so be sure to clean up, and call me when you get home from work, alright, Flower? 5:15 sharp. Don't forget to do the groceries before you come home."

"The groceries?" Rapunzel asked, face scrunching up in confusion, "I just did the-"

"I made you a list, it's on the counter, be sure to pick them up." Gothel was in the room with her, smoothing the expression off her face, fingers pressing until Rapunzel's face had shifted to a more neutral expression, "Don't make faces like that, Flower, you don't want wrinkles."

"I'm sorry, Mother." The words came out more exasperated than anything else, but quiet and under her breath.

"Don't mumble, Rapunzel." Gothel's voice was more scolding now, and Rapunzel had to work not to flinch, hating when she'd made her mother angry, certainly the stress wouldn't be good for her. Her mother had been complaining so much about feeling ill lately. She mentioned once that it could be the late nights out, but it had resulted in a fight that Rapunzel.... well... she didn't want to fight and make her mother feel worse.

5:15 was impossible though. Her shift didn't end until five, and she would need those fifteen minutes just to get home... to do groceries as well, she would have to ask to leave early. Again. This would be the sixth time this month, and she knew her boss was getting rather angry. It didn't matter what time her shift ended, either, it seemed like her mother was purposefully trying to make her lose her job. Sometimes she needed Rapunzel to stay longer in the mornings, or to come home in the middle of a shift. Rapunzel told herself it was because her mother didn't feel well, that she needed help around the house... but her boss was getting so much meaner with each passing day.

"Couldn't.. could I be home by six, and it still be okay?" She tried, a bit timidly, "My shift ends at five, if you give me an hour, I can get the groceries and be home early, for sure.

"Now, Rapunzel," There was that tone again, "You know I need you home on Wednesdays at five."

Last week, it had been six. The deal had always been home by six.

"But I-"

"Rapunzel. I need you home, things need to be done around here, and I can't do it, I just don't have the energy to do it all anymore, you know that." Gothel's tone slowly turned sad, "I know I'm asking a lot of your, Flower, but I just can't keep up going to doctors appointments, and cleaning the house. You said you wanted to be treated like an adult, didn't you?"

A soft nod from Rapunzel, and Gothel continued on.

"This is part of being treated like an adult." Here she stopped, waiting only long enough for the eighteen year old to pulled Rapunzel into a hug, patting her head, "I love you," she said while rubbing her cheek against the top of Rapunzel's head, effectively ruffling her hair.

"I love you too, Mother." The words felt more strained than they should, but her mother didn't seem to notice.

"I love you most, Flower." With those words, Gothel was pulling away, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, be good while I'm gone, and send me updates through the day."

Rapunzel hadn't even gotten out an 'of course, mother' before her mother was out of her room and headed for the front of the house. Rapunzel stood in her room, alone for a few long minutes, wondering if her mother had gotten more overbearing than she'd been when Rapunzel was a child, or if Rapunzel was just... less understanding or patient. She knew, logically, that her mother wasn't feeling well, it wasn't her fault.. but she also knew that normal parents didn't act like this. Even Merida's mom, who could be overbearing and frustrating, wanted Merida to get out and live.

Just not the life that Merida wanted. But at least it was beyond the house she'd grown up in.

Chewing on her lip for a long time, Rapunzel pulled her phone out and stared at the messages, reading over the words, and trying to decide what she wanted to do most of all.

Her eyes skimmed over to her open closet, where a canvas bag lay empty, abandoned after she'd stopped taking the art classes at the learning center in town. It was sturdy, and could hold a lot, not that she ever really needed a lot. She'd loved that bag, because every time she used it, it meant she was going outside, not just to sit in the yard or talk to the neighborhood kids, but into town, to spend a few hours away from her mother's watchful eye.

Looking back down at her phone, Rapunzel hesitated for only a few moments, typing up a quick, one worded response, sending it, and tucking the phone away.

**Punzie - 8:19 AM**

okay.


End file.
